ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
The End of Wikia (Reboot)
The End of Wikia is a reboot of the same-titled series, The End of Wikia. It follows modern day users facing against a rising threat on Ben 10 Fan Fiction and Wikia. Book One: The Hacker *Chapter 1: One By One **Brian deals with a troll on TEEmblr, only to find that this troll is more dangerous then ever. Meanwhile, Sub deals with another troll whose dangerous. *Chapter 2: They All Fall Down **Nick and Lego must deal with this "Hacker", who has caused the blocking of Brian and Sub. *Chapter 3: Let the War Commence **As a massive armada of trolls and spammers attack the wiki, the "Hacker" makes his next move against Lego. *Chapter 4: And Then There Were One **With only two administrators left, they discover that the Hacker's intentions are for more sinister. *Chapter 5: Trapped In a Digital World **Brian, Sub, Nick, and Lego have been trapped inside the coding of the Internet, and must find a way to escape. *Chapter 6: Protect the Walls **Nick finds himself stuck in the coding of the Attack on Titans Wiki, where he must find the way to become a Titan or else the Wiki will fall. *Chapter 7: Defend the Walls **As the HackTitans attack the Walls, Nick finds the inner strength to fight. *Chapter 8: Welcome to Pallet Town **As Lego arrives in UPF, A legendary Pokemon becomes corrupted by the malware known as "Hackbots", and threathens to destroy the wiki. *Chapter 9: Gotta Catch Them All **Lego must have the ultimate battle against the Pokemon, while Sci travels to San Franciso to meet up with Wikia Staff. *Chapter 10: Trapped in a Murderous Series **Brian and Sub must attempt to survive being trapped in Sci's show, MURDER. *Chapter 11: The Flood Gates Open **As Nick and Lego reunite with the others, more users begin flooding into the internet, as they arrive on the Avatar Wiki, where its revealed one of the users may be the Avatar. *Chapter 12: The Avatar **As the discovery to learn who the "Avatar" of Wikia is, the Hacker attempts to wipe them out with the arrival of Sozin's Comet. *Chapter 13: The Phantom Menace **Trapped inside the Star Wars Wiki, cut off from the rest of the BTFF Community, the team must learn how to use their new found powers, while Sci becomes a Wikia Staff member under dire cirumstances. *Chapter 14: Attack of the Clones **The Hacker offers to free the users, but only if the Avatar remains. Meanwhile, the Hacker also sights his sights on Community Central, leading to suspicion that someone from within Wikia is causing the attacks. *Chapter 15: Revenge of the Hacker **The Hackbots face off against the Team, as Brandon Rhea confronts the person he believes has manipulated Wikia into giving him power... *Chapter 16: A New Hope **With The Hacker in control of Community Central, and with the Avatar powers removed, a weapon hidden on a lost wiki offers the chance to save Wikia. *Chapter 17: The Wiki Strikes Back **The Ben 10 Fan Fiction Community fights to protect their wiki, as the Hacker plans to wipe it out. *Chapter 18: Return of the Staff **As the Final Battle against the Hacker occurs, a new threat reveals itself, planning to take down all of Wikia under a very different way... Book Two: America *Chapter 19: SOPA and PIPA Had a Baby **As Wikia begins to pick up the pieces, new users are elected as administrators on BTFF, which has survived. However, the American Government pushes a new law that will make Wikia, and all other sites similar to it illegal. *Chapter 20: The Day Wikia Fights Back **Wikia challenges this new law, as the Heroes begin to suspect their old enemy is back... *Chapter 21: Going Back In **Realizing that there is no stopping it, the Heroes team up with the Hacker to go back online and find a way to stop this new law. *Chapter 22: Hooked On a Feeling **The Guardians of the Galaxy team up with the Heroes on the Marvel Wiki, as they attempt to encourage support against this new threat.